07-Ghost Online
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: AU. Sejak kapan permainan ini menjadi permainan kematian? # Lem menatapnya, "AKU TAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU, KAK ILYUSHA!". /inspired from SAO/
1. Prolog

disclaimer&inspired : /07-Ghost (c) Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara; Sword Art Online/Accel World (c) Reki Kawahara /

* * *

_ ((AU, fantasy, and full-abalism fanfic))_

**presented**

_07 Ghost Online_

_((07Line))_

[ **sejak kapan permainan ini menjadi permainan kematian?** ]

...

**((start))**

* * *

Ia adalah pemimpi. Dan sejak kecil, mimpinya adalah melihat sebuah kastil dan benteng besar yang melayang di langit—ikut serta bersama kota-kota yang menggambarkan estetika tinggi berjuta peradaban di dunia. Lalu, jauh di atas sana, akan ada pendekar-pendekar berpedang, penembak handal, penyihir penyembuh, dan berbagai orang yang menakjubkan.

Dia akan menjadi salah satu diantara mereka—pendekar atau penembak? Entahlah, dia sulit untuk memilih. Lalu—lalu, suatu saat nanti, dia akan menikah dengan salah satu dari penyihir, atau siapapun di sana yang telah berbagi keindahan senja dan bisa mengerti dia seutuhnya.

Ia berjanji—ia berjanji kalau suatu saat nanti ia akan pergi menuju kastil itu.

Pasti.

* * *

2023—tahun yang menakjubkan, teknologi berkembang pesat, hingga rasanya membuat sebuah dunia baru takkan sulit. Sebuah revolusi teknologi.

(dan itulah yang sebenarnya saat ini terjadi.)

Derit kursi dan lantai yang bercumbu terdengar. Kamu membolak-balik halaman majalah itu dengan antusias, membiarkan rambut _lilac_ pucatmu yang acak-acakan—tersenyum menatap tokoh dalam profil majalah itu, membaca artikel tentang dia yang kamu kagumi, lalu kamu menutup majalah itu—dalam visimu yang telah dipengaruhi oleh _neuro-link_ yang menempel di lehermu, kamu melihat sebuah _message_ muncul, dan kamu menggapai udara kosong, menekan tombol _read_ dalam visimu.

_[ __**07 Ghost Online's Beta Tester and Player, today—let's meet again at 1st district! Come on, today will be our best day as a player of VRMMORPG! **__]_

Kamu tersenyum menatap visualisasi pesan itu, terduduk di tepi tempat tidur kecilmu. Tanganmu menggapai sebuah benda mirip helm, yang telah terhubung dengan jaringan listrik dan _mini-notebook_—sebuah _nerve gear_, perangkat keras permainan dengan teknologi _full-dive. _Dan kamu menyambungkan kabel koneksi pula dari _nerve gear _itu menuju _neuro-link_mu. Memakainya—dan sebuah panel muncul dalam visimu—**((**_**wired connection to nerve gear; accept?))**_

_**((yes))**_ adalah pilihan utamamu.

"_VRMMORPG 07Line, direct link, start_!"

Suara punggung menghantam kasur tidak berarti apapun—karena kamu telah terbaring, menutup mata, dan tanpa respon—

—_entah sampai kapan_.

* * *

Langitnya pecah.

Lantai alun-alun distrik satu retak.

Tidak ada kastil yang melayang di langit seperti sebuah mimpi.

Koneksi dengan _real-life_ terputus seiring hilangnya panel _log out_ dari menu. Orang-orang—dengan tampang asli (_avatar_ mereka dipaksa untuk menyerupai keadaan nyata, tentu saja) berteriak frustasi, kian depresi—dikirim dengan teleportasi paksa di tengah alun-alun ini. Dipaksa bermain dengan taruhan nyawa.

Profe menggeram tidak terdengar, tangannya mengepal, bergumam dengan nada dingin, "Sialan kau, _master._"

(semua itu terjadi tepat ketika si _Master Game_ muncul dan memberikan notifikasi yang berupa badai—menyapu jiwa-jiwa mereka, terpinggir untuk tidak kembali pada dunia nyata.)

[_**right after that, the world changed forever**_**.**]

* * *

Profe terduduk di pinggir jurang. Sudah berapa orang yang melompat ke dalam jurang tanpa akhir ini semenjak hari itu. Jurang yang menjadi saksi betapa mengerikannya permainan ini.

_07-Ghost Online_—singkatlah _07Line_, adalah permainan kematian.

Profe menghela nafas, duduk di sini bukan berarti ia ingin mati.

Membuka panel menu, mengecek _inventory_—ia menarik _riffle_ kesayangannya sebagai seorang _sniper_ di dunia ini.

(ini tidak lagi menjadi mimpinya, ini bukanlah negeri indah—sebuah kastil yang melayang di langit.)

"... aku akan mengembalikan semuanya."

_Riffle_ itu menembak sesuatu di balik pohon, dan satu-dua monster tingkat rendah pecah seperti serpihan.

"...Tunggu saja," mata lavender itu menajamkan visinya, "_07Line's Master_."

* * *

/

**[ **_this may be a game, but it isn't something you play._** ] – akihiko kayaba, sword art online.**

/

* * *

_**((end of **__prologue**))**_

_ to be continue : __**Chapter 1**_

* * *

_/_

**note**

_**VRMMORPG : Virtual Reality Massievly Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game**_

_**Nerve gear : **__perangkat keras mempunyai bentuk seperti helm yang menutupi seluruh kepala dan wajah. Di dalamnya terdapat banyak pemancar sinyal, dan dengan menggunakan pemancar sinyal itu, nerve gear langsung mengakses ke dalam otak si pemakai. Si pemakai tidak menggunakan indera untuk melihat, mendengar, dsb.; melainkan menangkap sinyal yang dikirimkan langsung ke otak mereka._

_**Neuro link : **__Cara kerja mirip seperti Nerve Gear, tapi bentuk Neuro-Link lebih sederhana yakni seperti perangkat yang dipasang di leher. Neuro-link hanya akan bekerja seperti Nerve Gear apabila kita masuk dalam VR world. Ketika di dunia nyata, pemakai bebas bergerak—tidak dikendalikan, dan Neuro Link akan memberikan visualisasi nyata pada indera pengelihatan. Singkatnya, seperti menatap layar monitor/handphone dan pemakai bebas mengendalikan sesuai kemauan._

_**Full dive :**__ keadaan terhubung sepenuhnya dengan virtual reality dan terpisah dari kenyataan._

* * *

_**/**_

/_tarik nafas dalam-dalam_/ Ja-JADI GIMANA?! /_heboh_/

_meiriza desu, atarashii author in this fandom. and this abal-fic is my first multichapter fic after a looooong time_. hehe, iya iya, ini pasti mirip banget ama **SAO** ya? :D sengaja kok /plak/ karena inspired-nya dari sana. tapi untuk kedepannya, aku akan berusaha mengembangkan ceritanya jauuuuuh beda dengan _inspired_-nya. amin! dan itu kalau ada yang salah dari note-nya dikoreksi aja, okeh! 8D

dan karena saya fujo, tentu saja ada pair disini wakakak, tapi nanti aja ah~! _reviews are appreciated_!

_arigatou to hajimemashite, minna_!


	2. Chapter 1 - The Beginning and Now

**/ **_**standard disclaimer applied**_** /**

* * *

((_AU, fantasy, and full-abalism fanfic_ ))

**presented**

_07 Ghost Online_

_(( 07Line ))_

[ **sejak kapan permainan ini menjadi permainan kematian?** ]

...

(( **start **))

* * *

"_VRMMORPG 07Line, direct link, start!"_

[ **right after that, the world changed forever** ]

* * *

[ **satu tahun lalu **]

"Akhirnya, bisa datang kembali ke dunia ini."

Seseorang dengan _avatar_ berambut hitam dan bermata lavender itu memandang sekitarnya dengan antusias. _Riffle_ yang menggantung di punggungnya bergoyang-goyang seirama langkah kakinya.

Algoritma dan susunan data yang menjadi pembentuk dasar dunia kedua bagi para _gamer_ ini melaksanakan tugasnya dengan sempurna. Warna matahari begitu silau dan hangat, manifestasi langit dan seisinya terlihat begitu memukau. Danau-danau dialiri air jernih, lengkap dengan makhluk hidup yang bisa menjadi sarana pangan; gunung-gunung menjulang tinggi, taman bunga terlihat tersebar dan mekar, tidak lupa tanah dengan bau rumput yang manis. Semuanya begitu sama—seperti _real world_.

Ini adalah dunia kedua. Lantai dasar dari delapan lantai yang tersedia—dalam _game_ dengan teknologi _full-dive_ bernama _07 Ghost Online._

Profe membiarkan rambutnya bergoyang-goyang diterpa data yang ditransmisikan menjadi angin, lalu ia tertawa geli, bagaimana mungkin tubuh dan syarafnya di dunia nyata sana bisa merasakan hal yang sama dengan di dunia ini?

Ah, tentu saja, _nerve gear_ mengirimkan signal langsung via pemancar di dalam sana melalui otak, sehingga rasa sakit, lelah, bahkan lapar pun bisa terasa, meskipun tubuh_nya_ terbujur kaku di atas tempat tidurnya dengan lampu _nerve-gear_ yang berkedip-kedip bersama _neuro-link_nya. _Avatar_ mereka bahkan nampak begitu nyata, meski beberapa disamarkan dengan _setting _di sana-sini. Begitu nyata.

Ah, meski ini terasa begitu nyata, tapi tentu saja tetap berbeda. Tapi, memangnya apa gunanya juga berada di dunia sana—_real life_? Dia hanya akan dikucilkan. Profe sungguh sangatsangatsangat mencintai dunia keduanya ini—sesuatu yang bisa dianggap sebagai _rumahnya_.

"Oi! Kau—Profe?" seseorang menepuk punggungnya, dan signal dikirim langsung ke otaknya di dunia nyata sana, memberikan rasa disengat, dan Profe berbalik.

"Rilect!" Profe langsung menyambar kerah baju lelaki yang merupakan teman seperjuangannya itu. Orang dengan _avatar_ rambut pirang yang agak keriting itu sesama _beta-tester_, dan telah merasakan betapa mengagumkannya dunia 07 Line yang mereka lihat.

"Dan lihat, Profe! Aku akan menjadi _swordsman!_ Kau tidak akan tahu betapa mengagumkannya aku!" Rilect sibuk menyombongkan diri. Profe hanya tersenyum semanis gulali, dan itu membuat Rilect begitu tidak sabar untuk mencubit pipi yang menurutnya menggemaskan itu.

Dan gangguan membuat Profe harus mengaktifkan _skill_-nya sebelum ada peringatan dari _server_; ia segera berpindah ke sebelah kiri Rilect dan menarik rambutnya yang panjang.

"Rambutku yang tercinta!" Rilect berusaha menjauh, namun Profe hanya bisa tertawa mengerikan.

"Itu balasannya, Rilect-kun," Profe tertawa dan Rilect tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merasa kesal—ia dikalahkan kalau soal menggemaskan , ternyata.

"_Well, well_, _Tuan Sniper_," Rilect memberatkan suaranya—berusaha nampak berwibawa, "Cita-cita kita sebentar lagi sampai."

Profe kali ini terlihat senang, "Ya, tentu. Kastil yang melayang di langit itu bukanlah mimpi. Bukan lagi impian kita." Ia mengangguk dengan antusias. Dan orang-orang seolah nampak bisa mendengar suaranya—sebagai sesama player, lalu mereka menatap langit luas buatan yang terbentang di atas kepala mereka, menggumamkan nada puas.

(_Ah, seandainya saja Profe tahu apa yang akan terjadi.)_

* * *

"Sampai segitu saja?" Profe _nyengir_, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan cengiran di bibir tipisnya ketika melihat Rilect begitu kewalahan setelah beberapa menit bersamanya berburu di hutan, dekat jurang dalam yang entah ada apa di dalamnya.

"Diam kau, _mentang-mentang_ sudah level 20-an diantara _beta-tester_—" Rilect terlihat kesal, ia menggenggam _dagger_nya erat dan berusaha menebas hewan-hewan kelas rendah yang telah diatur oleh sistem, memliki HP tertentu—yang tentunya tidak sebesar milik para _player_.

Rilect menjerit melihat _bar HP_ di sudut kanan visinya, "_Yellow zone!_ Apa-apaan dengan monster _segini_!"

Dan Profe sekarang tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Sebelum tertawa lebih jauh, ia menarik senapannya, mengarahkannya pada sasaran tembak dan—

CRANG!

Serpihan bercahaya terbang ke langit, tembakan Profe mulus melewati dada hewan kecil seperti anak banteng—dan tulisan dari sistem muncul di atas kepalanya : ((_**Congragulations! You got new item**_))

"PROFE CURANG! Apa itemnya?!"

"Rahasia~!"

Dan Profe hanya bisa tertawa. Ia mendapatkan... setangkai adenium? Ah, adenium untuk apa? Apa ini semacam tanaman penyembuh? Biarlah. Ia akan menggunakannya nanti kalau perlu.

Baru saja ia ingin mengajar pengguna akun Rilect bicara, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya berasa dihantam keras ke tanah, _avatar_nya tidak bisa bergerak, dan...

..._tanahnya retak_.

* * *

Profe tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya ia bisa kembali pada tempat ini—tempat yang merupakan awalan _login_ bagi _player level_ 1. Profe tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa dalam sekali kedip berada di sini setelah tubuhnya berasa dihantam dengan keras. Dan Profe lebih tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya menjelaskan betapa banyaknya orang di alun-alun ini—serta merta mengeluhkan hal yang sama seperti yang terpeta dalam pikirannya.

Profe melihat sekeliling; ada ratusan—tidak, ribuan orang! Mungkin enam ribu _player_ dipaksa untuk berteleportasi seperti dirinya dan lagi-lagi mengeluh. Profe merasakan punggungnya dihantam sesuatu yang keras untuk kesekian kalinya, dan ia bisa melihat semua orang merasakan hal yang sama. _Paralysis_.

Mereka semua berlutut. Tidak bisa duduk ataupun berdiri.

"—APA ITU!" seseorang berteriak menunjuk langit dengan ekspresi panik, suram. Kegelapan menggantung di langit, namun matahari masih bersinar. Betapa mengerikan. Rasa panik ikut menjalar hampir di setiap rangka _avatar _pemain. Tidak terkecuali, Profe.

Dan ada jeritan yang lebih mengerikan lagi, yang Profe dengar penuh perasaan ngilu.

"TIDAK! PANEL _LOG-OUT_! PANEL_ LOG-OUT_NYA!" seorang perempuan menjerit-jerit dengan frustasi, mengutak-atik panel yang muncul dalam visinya. Profe dan beberapa yang lain buru-buru melakukan hal yang sama. Dan mata-mata mereka bersamaan membulat.

...tidak ada opsi untuk keluar.

Apa ini? Bug? Server yang _overload_? Limit? Gangguan? Ada apa dengan semua ini? Mengapa semuanya terasa begitu kacau?!

Kalaupun memang beberapa hal seperti itu, Profe rasa itu sangatlah wajar, mengingat persis baru saja beberapa jam yang lalu, 07Line dirilis dengan resmi hampir di seluruh dunia. Dan terlalu banyak pemain bisa menyebabkan gangguan. Namun, hal yang tidak bisa membuatnya berpikir jernih adalah... mengapa semuanya seolah begitu direncanakan?

Lalu, suara _ngiiiing_ yang kuat bergema dimana-mana, memaksa para _player _untuk menutup telinga mereka dan sinar terang dari matahari di atas sana kelewat terang, membuat mereka menutup mata dan terdengar suara _crang!_ dimana-mana. Profe meringis, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu hatinya ketika ia membuka mata.

... Jeritan bertambah keras.

"WAJAHMU! SIAPA KAU?!" yang lain menjerit, lalu diikuti arah barat, lalu timur, lalu selatan, dan utara. Kemudian bising menyaingi suara mesin yang tadi hampir memecah gendang telinga mereka. Profe meraba figurnya, tubuhnya memendek, rambutnya yang hitam berubah _lilac_, kulit pucatnya benderang dan mata ungunya sama suramnya—_ini penampilan aslinya! Kemana perginya avatarnya?!_ Oh Tuhan, siapapun, tolong berikan Profe penjelasan atas semua ini!

Dan doa Profe terkabul.

"Selamat datang para pemain—ah, maksudku warga tetap 07 Ghost Online. "

Di langit, awan seolah disulap menjadi layar, dan layar buatan itu menampilkan seseorang di balik tirai hitam tipis—duduk tenang.

_Tetap_? Apa maksudnya?

"Mulai sekarang kalian adalah warga tetap dunia buatanku ini—karena," terdengar suara tawa kejam di balik sana, "Sebelum kalian bisa menyelesaikan permainannya, pintu dunia luar, selamanya tertutup bagi kalian. Aku, sebagai Master resmi, mengumumkan hal ini."

Dan satu alun-alun dibuat hening.

"Tampaknya cukup jelas, apabila ada yang mencoba keluar secara paksa—bunuh diri, atau melepaskan sistem dan _hardware _dari luar, kita ucapkan selamat jalan pada dunia ini dan dunia nyata, karena yang menanti kalian satu-satunya adalah dunia akhirat. Syaraf dan jalan inderamu akan dimatikan secara otomatis ketika saatnya tiba."

Kata-kata terakhirnya membuat hamparan kepala hampir enam ribu pemain berteriak ketakutan dan mundur selangkah. Lalu ada pecahan dan serpihan lagi yang terbang ke udara, berkumpul di langit dan menghilang. Suara tawa kecil mengikutinya, dan _orang_ itu bicara lagi, "Itulah bentuk mereka yang sudah pergi ke akhirat sana. Sekitar 100 orang sudah pergi ke dunia yang mereka nantikan."

"Ba-bagaimana dengan tubuh kami?!" seorang perempuan bertanya dengan ketakutan. Dan Profe bisa membayangkan bagaimana seringai terbentuk jauh di sana—pada orang yang mengatakan dirinya 'Master' ini.

"Dunia nyata sudah bertindak, tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang berani. Lihat saja—" ia menunjukkan layar yang lebih seperti ketika kita menonton televisi, dan di sana berita mengenai 07 Ghost Online terdengar dimana-mana. Suara tangis keluarga, visualisasi kesedihan yang linier menyatu di dalam sana. Lalu jeritan kembali terdengar dimana-mana.

"Selamat menyelesaikan permainannya, teman-teman kecil."

_Ah..._

Profe bisa merasakan darahnya mendidih. Tepat sebelum layar itu menghilang dari visi mereka, Profe dan semua orang bisa mendengar satu pengumuman lagi.

"Para penerima tangkai adenium yang berjumlah tujuh orang, berhati-hatilah."

Jadi, mereka dipaksa berlutut untuk_ orang sialan_ itu, mendengarkan pengumuman kematiannya, dan dipaksa untuk tidak bisa kembali dari dunia yang telah melahirkan mereka?

INI GILA!

Selama jadi _beta-tester_, ia sudah ratusan kali _respawn! _dan kali ini, dia tidak boleh mati?!

Belum sempat selesai berpikir, tubuh Profe limbung karena pelumpuh sistem rupanya terlalu kuat untuk dilalui tubuhnya.

Lalu langitnya pecah. Lantainya retak, hancur. Gugusan nama pemain berjejer di udara; seper-sekiannya telah tercoret dengan sempurna, menandakan telah hilangnya mereka dari dunia manapun saat ini. Dan lantainya terbuka, membawa jeritan masuk ke dalam lubang hitam.

Profe ikut tenggelam. Tubuhnya kaku. Pasrah.

(_Sampai-sampai dia lupa, kalau dia telah menerima setangkai adenium yang bersemayam dalam inventory-nya._)

Ia akan kehilangan lugunya, senyumnya, tawanya, kebahagiaannya—mulai dari sekarang. Karena satu-satunya tugasnya adalah...

...menjadi lebih kuat. Lebih dari siapapun.

(( _untuk pertamakalinya, Profe ingin pulang. Pulang ke dunia nyata yang dibencinya_. ))

* * *

[ **sekarang** ]

Profe terkapar di tanah. Satu tahun dengan level tinggi ternyata tidak membuatnya bebas untuk diburu para _player killer_ yang menikmati menjadi pembunuh dalam dunia ini.

"Pemain lemah sepertimu!? Ha! Bercanda!" ia mengibaskan _buckler_-nya, _scimitar_-nya seperti bergerak membelah langit, "Mana ada penerima adenium yang seperti dirimu! Dasar sinting!"

Anak buahnya yang lain—yang sama-sama memiliki _cursor_ oranye tertawa terbahak. Menatap rendah Profe yang terkapar sembari mengacungkan moncong _riffle_-nya. Warna orange pada _cursor_ menandakan status sebagai pembunuh di dunia ini. Warna hijau berarti kau seorang player dan petarung, warna kuning menandakan kau seorang penyembuh atau penyihir yang tugasnya hampir sama, warna oranye untuk mereka yang membunuh sesamanya, dan merah untuk para monster yang membunuh para player. _Sekedar informasi saja._

Dan apa yang membuat Profe dikelilingi para pemilik _cursor_ oranye ini?

Singkat saja—dia pemilik tangkai adenium—

"Serahkan adenium-nya! Dan kau selamat dari kami, payah!"

DOR!

_Scimitar_-nya melayang.

"Jangan main-main denganku," tatapan Profe berubah tajam, "Masa depanmu tidak akan lama."

"PEMBUNUH!"

DOR! DOR!

(_mereka terkapar seperti Profe sebelumnya_)

"Seperti kau bukan pembunuh saja. Lagipula... Siapa peduli?" bisik Profe, rambut _lilac_-nya melambai, "Bagiku—" Profe menembakkan peluru-pelurunya dengan cepat, lalu membuang _riffle_nya—menggantinya dengan _handgun _di dua tangan, mengacungkan moncongnya di tiap-tiap kepala mereka.

"—bermain sebagai _player killer_ itu—tidak buruk."

DOR!

PRANG!

"... apalagi, kalau bisa membunuh si Master itu."

Dan satu pecahan dan serpihan selayaknya kristal terbang ke langit untuk kesekian kalinya.

* * *

"Profe," _ia _ menolehkan kepalanya ketika Profe memasuki ruangan markas dengan lembut dan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya, "_Cursor_mu—"

Wajah Profe tetap merapalkan senyuman.

"Aah—" si pemula pembicaraan menatapnya dengan dingin, "Kau polos, dan lugu, tapi tak kusangka Profe begitu inginnya membunuh Master?"

"Tapi—" belum sempat Profe menjawab, bahunya diguncang dengan keras hingga mencapai tembok—membuat Profe meringis, "—dengarlah, kau harus baik-baik sebagai salah satu penerima tangkai adenium—"

"Profe yang manis, adenium berarti kau pemilik _skill _unik."

Profe merasakan tatapan memangsa, dan dia hanya bisa menelan ludah. Menuruti kemauan _pemimpinnya_ dalam _party_ ini selama satu minggu.

Paling tidak... sampai ia menjadi seorang _solo player_.

* * *

**[ **_this may be a game, but it isn't something you play._** ] – akihiko kayaba, sword art online.**

(( **end of **_**chapter 1**_** ))**

**( to be continue on chapter 2 )**

* * *

**note**

**HP** : health point, menunjukkan angka kehidupan pemain.

**Buckler** : perisai yang bentuknya bulat, biasanya dimiliki para pendekar berpedang satu.

**Scimitar** : pedang lengkung yang digunakan para pendekar.

**Paralysis **: Keadaan sulit bergerak karena ada pelumpuh yang digunakan, baik via sistem, maupun dari luar.

* * *

reply for **Minecchin** : Lala~! Makasih udah review ya! Oke, oke, karena baru prolog, makanya terkesan terlalu cepat. Gimana dengan yang ini? OwO? Udah ada peningkatan belom? OwO Sekali lagi _arigacchu_ ne~! –bows-

**thanks for Lilyrin, Minecchin, haruhi tya, dan Iin cka You-nii** dan reader yang udah main kemari :')

* * *

Mengetik ini dalam waktu satu setengah jam ternyata membuat fic ini makin gaje /oi/ Oke, untuk awal-awal, Profe alias Labrador memang terasa OOC, tapi beberapa chapter ke depan dia akan berbeda :D Btw, ini masih awal, jadi akan ada kemiripan dengan SAO—karena dasar-dasarnya akan saya ambil dari sana. Saya tidak menyangkal kok :D terima kasih sudah membaca, apresiasi berupa review akan sangat dibutuhkan! Dan btw, kalau tidak sibuk, saya janji update seminggu sekali—kalau gak sibuk loh ya :'D


	3. Chapter 2 - Fest

**/ **_**standard disclaimer applied**_** /**

* * *

((_AU, fantasy, and full-abalism fanfic_ ))

**presented**

_07 Ghost Online_

_(( 07Line ))_

* * *

[ **sejak kapan permainan ini menjadi permainan kematian?** ]

(( **start **))

* * *

"_VRMMORPG 07Line, direct link, start!"_

[ **right after that, the world changed forever** ]

* * *

Profe berjalan melangkah melalui jalan menuju kota paling dekat dengan lantai pertama bersama rombongannya. Tidak, mereka bukan orang-orang yang menjalin _party_ dengannya, mereka hanya kenalannya yang sesungguhnya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya.

Lantai pertama kabarnya hanya berjarak tiga belas meter barat daya kota selanjutnya yang berada di distrik satu. Profe sudah mendengar banyak kabar bahwa di dalam _dungeon_ tempat boss lantai satu itu tinggal, terdapat banyak rintangan dan perangkap; maka itu, mereka semua, aliansi pemain yang mengumpulkan tenaga, berusaha mencari banyak penyihir, penyembuh,_ sniper_, dan berbagai pemain lain yang diperlukan untuk menghadapi _boss_ yang pertama ini.

Profe mendengus kecil. Bukankah manusia selalu begitu? Ketika mereka merasa terancam, barulah mereka berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga untuk menghadapi hal yang mengerikan itu. Bukankah ketika mereka merasa sudah aman, mereka akan berjalan di jalannya masing-masing?

_Dan bukankah, kamu juga seperti itu, Profe?_

"Um, _solo player_ yang di sana," seseorang mengeluarkan suara, Profe merasa terpanggil. Ia memasang senyum.

"_Hai_?"

"Kenapa berjalan sendirian? Bukankah disini banyak orang?" ia melangkah ringan di sebelah Profe. Profe bersiaga, bersiap-siap mengeluarkan senjata dari_ inventory_-nya. Orang berambut merah mahogani ini menaikkan kacamatanya, terlihat gugup. Tingginya sekitar 180 sentimeter (membuat Profe harus susah payah mendongak ke atas untuk menatapnya), dan orang ini kelihatan cukup dewasa. Terlihat pedang besar dan sabit bersiaga di punggungnya, tersampir dengan kokoh; pakaiannya serba hitam, persis seperti yang dikenakan Profe. Tapi, ada tanda yang aneh, di punggung tangan kanannya—seperti tato. Dan... ah-

"_Adenium_...?" Profe refleks berkata, pelan—syukurnya saja. Jika keras, siap-siap saja di interogasi mendadak. Mengingat pembicaraan mengenai adenium sangatlah tabu.

_Adenium_. Ada tujuh pemain yang menerima setangkai adenium di dalam inventory mereka. Mereka—kata _master_ (Profe ingin meludah ketika kata ini lewat di kepalanya), adalah orang-orang yang dipilih, sebagai pemilik _skill_ unik yang tidak dimiliki oleh pemain lainnya. Tangkai _adenium_ itu tidak bisa digunakan dan diapa-apakan, selain disimpan; namun ketika dicuri, pemain yang sebelumnya memiliki akan kehilangan nyawa. Singkatnya, tangkai _adenium_ bagi mereka—sama saja seperti besar angka HP untuk kehidupan mereka.

Dan tidak usah ditanya, Profe mendapatkannya dan tanpa sadar sudah ada di dalam _inventory_-nya. entah kapan, dia sudah lupa. Sudah enam bulan mereka berada di sini dan karena itu pula, ia sering dikejar-kejar oleh _player killer_ yang menuntutnya untuk membunuh mereka.

Orang berambut merah itu mengerenyit, bergumam pelan, "Kau tahu?"

Profe menarik nafas, "Tato. Harusnya kau tutupi," ia berbicara pelan, sembari menunjuk tato yang terlihat dibalik lengan panjang pakaian lelaki itu. Ia menariknya, menggenggam tangan itu.

"Hah? Apa yang kau lakukan?" lelaki berkacamata itu kembali membuat alisnya menyatu dan dahinya bertingkat. Tangannya bergerak diantara rengkuh pelan tangan Profe.

Profe melihat sekitarnya, "Ssssssh! Nanti kalau ada yang lihat bisa gawat!"

"Tapi kalau begini, nanti ada yang salah paham."

Profe baru sadar. Ia melepaskan tangannya. _A-aku mendadak lemot seperti ini_, dia membatin.

Lelaki itu berkata lagi, sambil tertawa dengan perlahan, "Hei, kau bisa punya ekspresi seperti itu ya? Selama ini, kau selalu diam sih."

"A-apanya," Profe berusaha tidak menatap si kacamata—gugup, "Aku memang seperti ini. Lebih suka sendiri."

"Tidak juga, kulihat kau suka memperhatikan bunga—dan seperti bicara dengan mereka... tunggu! Kau... juga?" dia seperti baru saja menemukan harta yang hilang, membuat Profe memutar bola mata, namun pada akhirnya—Profe tersenyum. Mungkin, orang ini sepenanggungan dengannya.

"_ID Name_-ku, Profe."

Lelaki itu mengerjapkan matanya, bingung dengan Profe yang mendadak ramah, "A-ah. Fest. Namaku Fest."

* * *

Letak kota itu—Profe bisa melihat dari _map_ yang disediakan dalam _panel option_-nya bahwa letaknya tidak jauh lagi. Benar saja—ia sudah mendapat pemandangan kota yang terbuat dari_ algoritma_, yang terlihat begitu nyata. Keabsahan data-data yang membangun kota ini, sejenak membuatnya terpukau. Fest berdiri di sebelahnya, berkacak pinggang. Tersenyum kecil melihat eksistensi kota ini.

"Bagus sekali. Padahal baru kota lantai pertama. Kalau lantai kedua sudah terbuka, pasti akan lebih hebat lagi."

Angin berhembus, semilir hangat dan dingin yang berpadu menjadi satu dalam udara.

"Setuju. Ah, ayo mencari penginapan? Aku mau bicara banyak tentang—_well_, sebelum besok, kita menghadapi pertempuran hidup mati yang pertama," Profe memajang senyum manis di wajahnya. Fest mengangguk.

"Satu kamar begitu?"

Sejenak, suasana begitu hening. Sampai derap langkah kaki yang terdengar aneh berdentum-dentum menuju mereka; lalu suara mendayu datang, "_Master_ Profe selingkuh!" Rilect berlari ke arah Fest dan Profe dengan setengah (berpura-pura) menangis. Profe tertawa gugup.

"A-apanya yang selingkuh? Saya tidak punya pacar!"

"Tapi, Master Profe selingkuh darikuuuu—" Rilect berlutut di hadapan mereka berdua dengan tampang yang membuat keduanya merasa bahwa ada yang salah di dunia ini.

Fest mengerenyit, "Dia pacarmu, Profe?"

Profe merona, "B-bukan!"

"Tapi, _Master_ Profe begitu manis, begitu kuat, begitu cantik! Seharusnya jadi penyihir atau penyembuh, pakai pakaian suster—"

"Maniak," Profe memajukan bibirnya, _kesal_.

Mendadak, Fest tertawa. Membuat kedua orang yang dari tadi beradu pendapat menoleh dengan rasa heran.

"Ah," ia mengerjap, "Maaf, maaf, tapi saya rasa, ini awal yang bagus untuk keberhasilan besok."

Ya, ini memang hanya sebuah enkounter dari perjalanan panjang.

* * *

Profe masuk ke dalam kamar penginapan itu, duduk di kursi dan membiarkan Fest ikut duduk di depannya. Ia bisa melihat bahwa penginapan murah ini tidak buruk juga. Hanya butuh lima koin perak dan tidak sulit untuk mendapatkannya. Warna cokelat yang menghampar dari kayu yang membangun ruangan kecil itu terlihat sesuai dengan lampu remang yang menyinari, bunga yang menghias meja masih segar, dan dari jendela, mereka bisa melihat pemandangan kota dari luar. Dua tempat tidur tersedia dan terlihat cukup nyaman untuk ditiduri.

Karena toh mereka tidak bisa _log-out_, sudah seharusnya mereka beristirahat dengan _avatar_ mereka. Heran, bagaimana caranya mereka bisa merasakan lelah, sementara rasa beku dan dingin, juga mati rasa yang menyelimuti akan terasa di tubuh mereka yang nyata?

Profe menghela nafas. Ia masih belum lupa dengan dendamnya. Sejenak, ia membuka telapak tangannya, memunculkan bunga dari sana.

"Wah, kau memang benar-benar punya_ skill_ unik ya?" Fest tersenyum, _kalem_. Menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangannya yang mencumbu meja.

Profe tersenyum lembut, "Begitulah. Memang lucu rasanya, _skill-skill_ aneh seperti ini yang justru diinginkan orang lain."

Fest menyambut uraian kata-kata Profe sebelum melebur ke udara, "Tidak aneh. _Zaiphon_mu istimewa."

"_Zaiphon_?"

Fest membuka _inventory_-nya sejenak, lalu mengambil panduan manual permainan itu : Buku tebal yang kelihatan cukup membosankan, "_Zaiphon_ itu, yang membangun _skill_ unik. Ada tipe _healing_, ada tipe _offensive_, ada juga tipe manipulasi. Semua bisa memiliki _zaiphon_, tapi harus mempelajarinya. Untuk pemilik _adenium_, _zaiphon_ ini... secara otomatis ada di dalam tubuh _avatar_ mereka. Makanya, tanpa kau sadari, kau bisa melakukan hal seperti itu."

Profe menganga, dia mengabaikan buku itu. Pantas saja banyak yang kurang dia pahami masalah istilah. Ia hanya belajar dari pengalaman bertarung dan _respawn_ berulang kali.

"Pasti kau mengabaikan buku ini," Fest tertawa kecil, membaca pikiran Profe.

Profe tersenyum malu, "Maaf."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf."

Sejenak, hening terjadi di dalam ruangan itu, sampai Profe mengeluarkan banyak benda dari _inventory_-nya—gelas, poci, dan peralatan minum teh lainnya. Membuat Fest heran.

"Hee," Profe tersenyum kalem, "Mn, ini sekedar rasa terima kasih."

"Terima kasih?"

Profe menjawab pertanyaan Fest dengan perbuatan. Ia membuka telapak tangannya, mengeluarkan kelopak-kelopak bunga dan daun teh, ia memasukannya ke dalam poci teh itu, lalu mengetuknya satu kali dengan telapak tangannya. Dan terakhir menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas yang tersedia.

"Apa ini?" Fest lagi-lagi membuat dahinya bertingkat. Berkerut dan bertumpuk.

Profe tertawa kecil, "Coba saja."

Fest meminumnya sejenak, dan merasakan aroma teh telah dikenali dalam sistem jaringan otaknya, "Teh? Sudah lama aku nggak minum ini! Dan... kau bisa membuatnya?"

"Aku belajar. Syukurlah kau suka. Karena... kupikir ini bisa membuat orang lain senang, kupelajari baik-baik. Tapi aku tidak bisa menunjukkannya ke sembarang orang."

"Karena ini berasal dari _skill_ unikmu?"

Profe mengangguk, "Tepat. Aku... bisa menumbuhkan bunga, mengobati, dan melihat kilatan... masa depan. Bagaimana dengan Fest?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Fest menggerakkan tangannya, seketika membuat tubuh Profe berada dalam keadaan _stun__1_, lalu sedetik kemudian bergerak dengan sendirinya, diluar kehendaknya.

"U-wa! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Fest tertawa kecil menyambut rasa kesal yang diutarakan Profe secara verbal, "Coba lihat dengan jelas. Aku memasang benang pada tubuhmu."

"Be-benang?!" ia buru-buru melihat tangan dan kakinya, juga ujung-ujung jarinya yang terpasang benang setipis sarang laba-laba. Bagaimana bisa lelaki ini memasang benang dengan teliti seperti itu tanpa disadari olehnya?

Fest tertawa lagi, lalu menjentikkan jari-jarinya; melepaskan benang itu—tidak, memutuskannya dengan cepat, lalu membiarkan Profe bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri. Profe memasang wajah bingung, sementara Fest hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau... itu, itu... _zaiphon_mu?"

Fest masih duduk dengan tenang sambil membaca buku panduan yang sepertinya tidak membuatnya bosan itu. Ia menaikkan kacamata yang terang seperti bulan sabit itu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang diutarakan Profe.

"Kalau_ zaiphon_ milik Profe adalah tipe _healing_—karena bisa mengobati dan bukannya menyerang, tipeku adalah manipulasi. Aku bisa memanipulasi _zaiphon_ yang ada pada benda hidup—yah, semua benda di dunia virtual ini punya _zaiphon_, meski mereka belum bisa mengeluarkannya—menjadikannya satu dengan _zaiphon_ku sendiri, sehingga aku bisa memanipulasi beberapa hal, seperti benang-benang tadi, begitulah." Dia mengangkat bahu, menjelaskannya dengan tepat dan cepat, pas dengan yang diperlukan sebagai informasi. Bagi Profe, ini sangat membantu. Tidak salah ia memilih sekamar dengan pemilik _avatar_ satu ini.

"Aku jadi tidak percaya kalau Fest adalah pemain yang sama levelnya denganku. Padahal, kau punya pengalaman lebih banyak, pengetahuan yang lebih jauh. Berapa _experience point_2 yang kau miliki? Pasti tinggi," Profe terlihat kagum. Memang selalu seperti ini, ya? Di atas langit, selalu ada langit.

Fest tersenyum penuh arti, bicaranya mendadak menjadi formal, "_Experience point_ saya sama sepertimu. Pada akhirnya, memang unggul pada teori, tapi pada prakteknya, saya lebih suka menyusun strategi, bukan untuk berdiri di depan. Maka itu, levelmu pasti akan lebih tinggi daripada saya."

Profe bergumam pelan, "Tidak usah merendah, Fest. Dan tidak usah formal," ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Biasa saja. Kalau begitu, biar kau yang menyusun strategi dan aku yang akan menyerang di depan."

"Tapi, kau kan tipe _healing_?"

"Aku_ sniper_," tersenyum kecil—ada sedikit kesan bangga, Profe mengeluarkan_ riffle_ andalannya. Fest mengangguk mengerti. _Nerve gear_ memang luar biasa, mereka bahkan bisa mengerti hal seperti ini di saat-saat mereka sedang tidak sadar di dunia nyata.

"Hei, apa kau mau membuat_ party__3_ denganku?" tanya Fest.

"... kalau soal itu, aku menolak," Profe menjawab sekenannya, "Aku punya dendam pribadi. Dan sebagai _solo player__4_, aku tidak mau melibatkan orang lain."

"Tapi—"

"Aku benci pada _master_ dunia ini," Profe menunduk, tersenyum sedih, "Dia membuatku benci pada dunia yang dulu kucintai. Akan kuhancurkan dia. Akan kubuat dia menyesal karena membuat tubuh kita di dunia nyata diam tak berdaya. Membuat kita tidak bisa kembali ke dunia nyata selama 6 bulan terakhir, bahkan lebih."

Fest bergumam lemah—memecahkan keheningan yang sempat mencekam diantara mereka, "Aku akan mencoba untuk menyadarkanmu, kalau gitu."

"Menyadarkan?"

"Barangkali... barangkali... memang kita tidak punya kesempatan untuk pulang. Begitu pula aku, kau, ataupun yang lain. Mungkin saja kita tidak akan punya kesempatan itu lagi. Tapi, jika kita mati disini—kita akan mati di dunia nyata," Fest mempertahankan nada suaranya, tidak mau dikuasai emosi, "Jadi, sebelum berpikir untuk balas dendam, berpikirlah untuk bertahan hidup, dan berusaha keluar dari tempat ini. Kita juga punya peranan penting, sebagai seorang pemilik _skill_ unik. Kita punya tanggung jawab untuk membantu yang tidak punya kekuatan seperti kita untuk keluar dari dunia sial ini. Secara tidak langsung, kita harus bisa memikirkan yang lain, diluar diri kita sendiri."

Kata-kata itu mengalir begitu saja dari mulut Fest, dan tanpa disadari membuat Profe bergeming diam tanpa kata. Aliran kata yang Profe percayai bukanlah manipulasi data yang ditransmisikan dari otak, yang _Profe __**percaya**_ bahwa bukanlah dari sebuah _bug_—tapi nyata dan _real_, membuat perasaannya sesak. Ah, tunggu, apa di dunia dengan avatar tidak nyata seperti ini, mereka masih punya perasaan? Masih punya sesuatu yang bisa mereka pertahankan selain nyawa mereka sendiri?

Ia tidak tahu apa jawabannya dan masih diam dalam lamunannya. Mengapa ia merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri? Mengapa ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih lebih karena runtutan kalimat barusan?

"Karena itu, ayo berjuang bersama."

Ia memperhatikan Bar _HP_-nya yang ada di sudut kanan pengelihatannya, yang menjadi satu dengan _experience point_-nya. Berpikir jauh, bagaimanakah apabila ia tidak selamat.

_Nerve Gear_, yang pernah menjadi sebuah mesin _game_, sekarang menjadi kunci penjara ini dan alat eksekusi yang akan membakar otak mereka jauh di dunia nyata sana. Yang harus ia lakukan adalah terus bertahan hidup. Bertahan sampai permainan diselesaikan.

"Baiklah," Profe akhirnya mengangguk, tersenyum kecil pada sosok poligon di hadapannya, "Terima kasih. Fest."

"Sama-sa—"

**BRAK!**

Fest melempar sabit yang sebelumnya bertengger di punggungnya, ia mendengus kesal dan setelah suara _brak_ keras yang membuat algoritma ruangan itu bergoyang, ada suara derap langkah kaki yang keras, berlarian menapaki lantai kayu yang dingin.

Profe berdiri setelah keadaan _paralysis_ yang sementara dideritanya barusan, karena tidak seimbangnya keadaan algoritma ruang itu, "Apa yang baru—"

"Ada yang mencuri dengar percakapan kita," suara Fest terdengar dingin. Ia mengambil sabitnya, lalu membuka pintunya, "Kabur. Dia sudah kabur."

Profe menghela nafas, "Sepertinya, kematian semakin suka mempermainkan keberadaan kita."

Fest mengangguk, entah apa yang terjadi setelah ini, ketika esoknya mereka harus pergi ke dalam ruangan _dungeon_ untuk mempertaruhkan hidup mati mereka, _**sekali lagi**_.

* * *

**[ **_this may be a game, but it isn't something you play._** ] – akihiko kayaba, sword art online.**

(( **end of **_**chapter 2**_** ))**

**( to be continue on chapter 3 )**

* * *

**[ notes ]**

**Stun** : Keadaan diam/tidak bisa bergerak sesaat.

**Experience point** : Parameter untuk kenaikan level dalam suatu game

**Solo player** : Bermain sendiri, memilih untuk tidak memiliki teman atau party dengan alasan tertentu.

**Party** : Grup

**Dungeon** : Ruang tempat boss tiap lantai berada.

* * *

Gyaaaa! Akhirnya bisa publish :3 this chapter special for LaRitta-Chin alias **Lala** anakku tersayang :3 Kalau dia tak mengingatkan, mungkin fanfic ini akan berdebu muhahaha /dor

Bagaimana, bagaimana dengan kali ini? Kayaknya membosankan ya? Saya udah lama banget nggak nulis, jadi bener-bener apa adanya banget nih chapter mehehe /plak

Masih OOC? Maklum, hehe. Beneran deh, saya nggak tahu apa yang selama dua jam saya tulis /sujud

Oh iya, thanks for Lala (Minecchin), Teika Vertrag, Kazoku Nozomi, dan semua yang baca fic ini. Comments and critics are appreciated! It helps me so damn much! Semoga kali ini nggak pelit-pelit review lagi ya, jadi ga lama updatenya hehe. Apapun yang dikomenin, saya terima kok. Trims ;3

**[ Meiriza Rokudo (c) 2013 ]**


	4. Chapter 3 - its not our past time, darli

"_Yang kuinginkan, hanya untuk terus seperti ini."_

_Lelaki berambut ungu itu hanya tersenyum kecil, meraih dua tangan berbeda pemilik yang sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri, "Tenang, aku... aku akan melindungi kalian." Padang bunga tersenyum, angin menari-nari di antara tawa dan kebahagiaan mereka bertiga._

_Tapi, semuanya berbeda. Semuanya berubah. Setelah semua kejadian itu, setelah dua genggam tangan hanya tersisa satu._

"_Pergi! Kau menggangguku!"_

"_Tapi, tapi, Lem—"_

"_Beraninya kau! Aku tidak pernah kenal denganmu! Aku tidak sudi!"_

"_LEM!"_

_Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap._

* * *

_standard disclaimer applied_

...

(( **start **))

* * *

"_VRMMORPG 07Line, direct link, start!"_

[ **right after that, the world changed forever** ]

* * *

.

"Pencuri dengar sialan."

Profe terlonjak bangun, tepat ketika bayang-bayang masa lalu menghantam kepalanya begitu saja, dan dia menghela nafas. Ini hanya dunia virtual, tapi ternyata ia masih bisa bermimpi. Nerve Gear dan seluruh sistemnya benar-benar luar biasa, menyamai _artifical brain_—andai saja ia tidak pernah punya pemilik, si master itu.

Ditambah lagi, suara barusan cukup mengagetkannya. Membuat yang mengucapkannya jadi tampak merasa bersalah. Ketuk samar jemarinya bergema di jendela. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Fest?

"Kau... kenapa?" Fest duduk, menangkup dagu dalam telapak tangan, tampaknya ia sudah memperhatikan Profe sedari tadi. Yang ditanya menoleh, menemukan semburat kekhawatiran di sana. Tapi pemakluman tak kunjung naik ke tenggorokkannya hingga akhirnya Fest bicara lagi dengan ketenangan yang mengerikan, "Ini sudah nyaris pergantian hari, sebelum kita harus pergi ke _dungeon_ lantai pertama besok, tapi kau... kenapa?"

"Tidak, tidak usah menghawatirkanku," Profe tersenyum kecil—buru-buru menghapuskan wajah kalutnya, menolehkan wajahnya sedikit ke kiri, sebuah kebiasaan yang sulit ia hilangkan, "Aku... bermimpi buruk."

"Bermimpi? Sistem membuatmu bermimpi atau ini mimpi dalam arti sesungguhnya?" ia memiringkan kepala, bingung. Mereka saat ini bagaimanapun hanya tubuh virtual yang dikendalikan sistem, meski seluruh syaraf mereka dalam pengawasan pula. Tapi, rasanya hampir-hampir tidak mungkin. Apa ini bagian dari skill khususnya?

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu," ia menunduk, mengeluarkan sebuah item dari inventory-nya—peralatan minum teh. Ia menuang teh (entah apa namanya) pada cangkirnya, membiarkan indera penciumannya diambil alih oleh sistem untuk merasakan wangi teh yang entah sejak kapan bisa ia racik sendiri. Berharap bisa menenangkan diri dengan aroma itu.

"Saya tidak mengerti," Fest memiringkan kepala, berdiri tegak pada akhirnya. Rambut merahnya bergoyang perlahan seiring ia bergerak menuju pintu.

Profe memperhatikan partnernya, "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Latihan. Mengintai _dungeon_—berpatroli, lalu merancang strategi," kacamatanya berkilau oleh kilatan lampu (oh, Fest terlihat agak _freak_ sekarang, dia memang sedikit aneh kalau punya ambisi; _informasi saja_), Profe mengangguk perlahan dengan tampang bingung, jadi dia melanjutkan, "Berhubung... pembicaraan kita sudah dicuri dengar. Ada kemungkinan strategiku juga sudah dicuri lebih dulu."

"Itu berbahaya!" Profe nyaris tersedak minumannya menanggapi kata-kata Fest, nadanya berbahaya, "Ini... tinggal beberapa waktu sebelum kita pergi kan? Tinggal... empat jam. Ini masih pagi buta dan kau bilang kau ingin ke sana? Jangan gila, Fest-san! Adenium bersamamu dan... _Player Killer_ dimana-mana!"

Fest memutar bola matanya, "Saya senang dapat nasihat dari mantan _Player Killer_ sepertimu." Profe memajukan bibirnya, mendengar kata-kata itu diucapkan. Ia memang sempat bercerita beberapa hal pada Fest, itu salah satunya. Tapi, hei! Itu 'kan terpaksa!

"Hei, hei! Aku '_mantan_' Player Killer, aku berbaik hati untuk tidak membunuhmu dan melarangmu agar tak mati—tidak menyeretmu dalam resiko! Jangan gila!" hal itu keluar dari mulutnya dengan nada rendah, kesal. Tapi Fest tersenyum kecil, berusaha bicara lewat ekspresinya.

"Saya tidak gila, tapi dunia tidak akan menyenangkan tanpa tantangan—lagipula, resiko kan memang harus dihadapi," ia melambai sembari tertawa kecil, berbalik badan dan bergerak menjauh, "Jaa, Profe_-san_!"

_Duh, mana bisa aku diam saja! _Batinnya frustasi. Akhirnya, Profe hanya bisa berdiri, berlari mengejar sebelum pintu terbanting menutup, "Tunggu, aku ikut!"

* * *

_((aku hanya takut, aku __**selalu**__ takut mengingatnya._

"Lab... Lab... gara-gara kau, Lirin..." si bocah menunjuk anak bersurai lavender di depannya, melantunkan silabel-silabel tuduhan sambil mengacungkan jemarinya.

"B-bukan! Aku tidak—Lem! Aku tidak melakukan apapun—"

"AKU BENCI PADAMU, LABRADOR!" ia berlari menjauh dari tempat itu—padang bunga yang nampak aman, lalu mencari bala bantuan orang dewasa yang kerap kali berteriak ketakutan, api melahap kayu, menelannya jadi abu, dan menari-nari melangkahi—membakar mansion besar yang sudah runtuh sebagian.

"Aku... Lem, aku tidak pernah punya niat untuk membunuh Lirin!" si _lilac_ berkata, setengah memohon, setengah ketakutan. Lem menatapnya dengan tatapan marah dan benci. Ada kilatan kemarahan yang terpantul dari matanya.

"Tapi kau meninggalkannya, _brengsek_! Dan kau lihat, sekarang, tidak perlu ada yang kau khawatirkan, bukan? TIDAK ADA YANG PERLU KAU RAWAT LAGI!" nada lelaki

_Mimpi ini tidak boleh terulang lagi... __**tidak boleh**__..._

"A-aku..."

"Aku tidak sudi mengingatmu! Pergi sana! Pergi!"

"L-Lem—"

"**PERGI!**"

Dan api melahap pekarangan, membakar tubuh kecil itu, sementara derap langkah dan suara teriakan bergema di mana-mana, membuat si _lilac_ pusing. Dan jatuh pingsan.

_Aku benci... pada __**diriku sendiri**__.))_

* * *

"Kau, kelihatan khawatir," Fest berjalan di sebelahnya, sesekali melirik ke arah Profe yang lebih terlihat melamun. Pecahlah bunga pikiran Profe yang mengembang beberapa waktu lalu, membuat wajahnya menyibakkan topeng kaget dan tersenyum malu. Berapa kali lelaki itu nyaris tersandung dan jatuh karena tidak memperhatikan jalan. Fest jadi bingung sendiri dibuatnya. Padahal Profe yang bersikeras untuk ikut dengannya dengan dalih khawatir. Apa coba yang terjadi?

Ada keheningan yang mencekik mereka, hanya suara angin dan pohon-pohon cemara yang ikut berpadu dalam diamnya malam itu.

"Apa kau _melihat_ sesuatu, Profe_-san_?" Fest memandangnya sekali lagi—bicara _sekali lagi_, sembari menunggu jawaban mengalir dari lelaki di sebelahnya—selagi tubuh virtual dari poligon mereka berjalan menuju tempat yang lebih gelap, "Ah, maksudku, kau kan bisa sedikit melihat kilatan masa depan, plot-nya—kau bisa melihatnya, jadi, apa ada yang terlihat?"

Profe bimbang, ia bingung harus menjawab apa, hingga akhirnya gelengan menjawab semua, "Aku tidak... _tidak tahu_," suaranya mengecil di dua kata terakhir. Membuat pikiran Fest makin tidak karuan—malah ia yang kini khawatir.

Sudah lebih dari tiga kali lelaki berambut ungu itu melamun sampai hampir menabrak pohon di depannya, kalau-kalau saja Fest tidak menariknya. Fest menepuk dahinya frustasi. Pada akhirnya berhenti sesaat untuk duduk di sebuah batu besar yang nampak nyaman.

"Aku jadi berpikir lebih baik kita jalan-jalan saja ketimbang mengamati _dungeon_ penuh monster," dari tadi sabit yang bergerak seirama langkahnya, kini ditaruh di sisinya, bersandar pada sisi batu—mendadak bahasa formal yang biasa digunakan Fest berubah biasa, "Aku takut kau malah celaka sebelum besok."

"...maaf aku merepotkan."

Fest jadi _kelabakan_, "Bukan! Bukan, sungguh!" ada keheningan mencekam diantara mereka ketika kata-kata itu diutarakan. Jadi Fest berdiri dan Profe mengikutinya untuk terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan kecil di depan mereka. Fest tidak pernah tahu, ia tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran seseorang seperti Profe. Ia terdiam bisu, sementara pakaian hitam mereka berkelebat diantara lampu jalanan menuju dungeon yang nampak seperti istana. Ia menatap kemegahan itu dari jauh, susunan logaritma kokoh yang mengandung monster mematikan. Sungguh, apa gunanya berada di sini? Mengagumi? Mengalahkan? Atau mati?

Puas berpikir tentang spekulasinya sendiri mengenai tempat ini, ia mendengus, memecahkan keheningan itu—menyadari sudah sekitar sepuluh menit mereka hanya diam, "Profe?"

Suara _stagnan_ nan tegang menyambutnya, "Ya?"

"Maaf, mungkin tidak sopan," ia nampak serius, tapi berusaha mencairkan suasana, "Tapi, apa aku boleh tahu kenapa kau tampak linglung? Semalam kau terlihat lebih senang daripada ini, tapi, semenjak bangun barusan, kau terlihat... apa ya? Kacau, menurut versiku."

Profe menatap ke depan sejenak, ia memegang _riffle_-nya erat-erat—memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu membukanya lagi untuk menatap ke arah Fest, "...hanya mimpi buruk, Fest."

"Sungguh?" Fest juga ikut menatap lurus ke depan, sebelum akhirnya berhenti untuk menebas beberapa monster rendahan yang bahkan dapat mati dalam satu tendangan, sekedar untuk memecahkan ketegangan di antara mereka. Suasana yang aneh.

"Ya. Sungguh," Profe menerawang tanpa arah, "Itu... hanya mimpi buruk dari masa laluku."

* * *

Mungkin tidak banyak yang Fest ketahui dari partner sekamarnya itu, namun ia bisa melihat kilatan gelisah semenjak lelaki itu terbangun dan mengigaukan nama 'Lem' dalam tidurnya. Fest hanya agak tidak enak menyampaikannya, jadi ia selalu bertanya kenapa. Kenapa kau nampak lelah dan linglung, kepalamu pusing, dan sejenisnya. Ia cukup paham bahwa sebenarnya Profe tidak pernah mau dikorek lebih jauh lagi mengenai rahasianya. Mungkin... barangkali saja... hanya sebuah ekspektasi tak berdasar, bahwa Profe punya banyak rahasia. Terbukti dengan kepercayaan dirinya sebagai seorang _solo player_, mantan _player killer_, dan pemilik adenium—salah satu yang paling ditakuti di negeri buatan _master_ yang paling dibenci oleh Profe. Padahal, kalau dilihat dalam sekejap mata, Profe nampak biasa saja, terbilang lemah malah—karena ukuran tubuhnya yang tergolong kecil. Belum lagi sifat introver yang terlalu 'pekat'. Sungguh sulit menemukan rasa percaya pada diri itu, untuk Fest sih seperti itu.

Profe terlalu gelisah. _Sangat gelisah. _Fest menarik nafas berulang-ulang sembari memandang prihatin, berusaha memahami. Tapi, ini semakin membuatnya tidak nyaman. Semenjak itu juga (malam sebelumnya), sampai sekarang—persiapan menuju _dungeon_, tinggal setengah jam lagi dan Profe masih terlihat sama gelisahnya, tidak mau diganggu dan tidak terlihat mau banyak bicara. Terlihat lebih enggan daripada biasanya. Apa ini bentuk _nervous_? Takut mati? Tidak, tidak, Profe tidak pernah terlihat takut mati di matanya, sejak pertama mereka bertemu. Tergolong ambisius, malahan. Apa ini masalah masa lalu yang tidak pernah mau diungkitnya?

"Sudahlah, Fest," Profe angkat bicara ketika Fest baru membuka mulut di hadapannya, "Aku... tidak perlu dipikirkan. Aku hanya... kepikiran mimpi burukku. Aku tidak takut mati _kok_."

"K-kok kau bisa tahu pikiranku?"

Profe memasang cengiran kecil, "Intuisi."

"Tajam sekali," Fest menghela nafas, duduk di sebelah pria berambut keunguan pucat itu—benar-benar mengerikan, mendadak sinar mata suram lelaki berambut ungu pucat itu seperti lingkaran halo di atas kepala malaikat, "_Saya—_"

Profe memotong kata-katanya, "Tidak usah terlalu formal."

"Baiklah," Fest mengerucutkan bibir, "Aku meng**khawatir**kanmu, jujur," ia menatap dalam-dalam pada Profe.

Profe menganga sejenak, memalingkan wajahnya. Ada perasaan aneh merambati pipinya dan detak jantung di tubuhnya pada dunia nyata dan dia hanya bisa menutup mulutnya. Aneh, ini aneh. _Sistem, apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku yang asli?_ Ia asik membatin sendiri.

"Hei?" Fest nampak bingung. Ada kedikan kaget dari bahu Profe setelahnya.

Profe bergumam, pelan, nyaris tak terdengar, tapi cukup untuk didengar Fest, "_Apa sih_... kau bicara seperti kau kenal aku saja."

"Eeeh! Maaf, maaf!" Fest buru-buru meralat kata-katanya, "Aku tidak bermaksud—ah, aku benar-benar khawatir padamu. Kau... _well_, karena kita sekamar, jadinya aku—"

Rilect menganga di kejauhan, lantas ambil langkah seribu ketika ada kata 'sekamar' di sana.

"APA? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA MASTER PROFE YANG MANIS?!" Rilect berdiri di sana, berkata dengan kecepatan cahaya, tiba-tiba sekali. Profe _sweatdrop_.

"A-apa?!"

"Kau membuatnya murung! Padahal kalian sekamar! Kau melakukan sesuatu padanya!?"

Fest berusaha membantah, gugup terlihat dari bagaimana caranya menaikkan kacamatanya berulangkali, "B-bukan! Aku memangnya mesum apa—tidak '_kan_?!"

"HA! Kau mengaku kau mesum!"

"APA?! BUKAN!"

Rilect menggoyangkan telunjuk di depan wajah Fest—wajahnya _horror,_ membuat Fest bergidik, "Wajah tidak menjamin sifat seseorang. Kau kelihatan baik, tapi siapa tahu kau ingin meng-iya-iyakan master!"

"A-apa maksudmu Rilect-_kun_?!"

"Kau tahu maksudku," Rilect menggoyangkan telunjuknya lagi, "Profe manis sekali untuk ukuran lelaki dan kau teman sekamarnya, jadi kau pasti telah—"

"TIDAK! Jangan katakan lebih dari itu!" wajah Fest mulai memerah dan ia terus berdebat dengan Rilect yang senang sekali menggoda mereka, "A-aku hanya khawatir sebagai teman!"

"Teman? _T-e-m-a-n_? **Hooo**."

Fest mengerucutkan bibir, menekuk wajahnya, "Jangan bicara seolah aku ini tipe orang yang suka mempermainkan orang lain."

"Tidak, kok. Aku hanya membaca wajahmu. Kelihatan seperti itu."

"APA!"

Fest belum sempat berdiri ketika Profe mencubit pipinya untuk berhenti, _alert_ di sekitarnya berbunyi, menandakan 'sentuhan bahaya'. Ia buru-buru mengonfirmasi semua baik-baik saja. Dan kemudian ia bertanya, "Apa, Profe_-san_?" bibirnya mengerucut sedikit.

Profe mengangkat wajahnya, lalu tertawa kecil. Seolah rasa gelisah dan kesalnya menghilang ditiup angin, "Kau dan Rilect... _lucu sekali_, Fest."

"Hah?"

"Maaf, maaf," Profe tertawa kecil, melepaskan sentuhan di pipi Fest, "_Duh_, aku suka bersama kalian. Semua seperti menguap saja."

Tekukan di wajah Fest berganti senyum, "...dasar kau ini."

Rilect hanya bisa tersenyum, melenggang pergi ke arah yang lebih ramai. Dalam hati, Fest berterima kasih, meski tentu saja sih, mana mungkin ada kejadian semacam itu—mana mungkin ia melakukan hal-hal semacam pelecehan begitu. Dia tidak mungkin, oke? Ini pasti tidak mungkin.

"Kau berpikir kau tidak akan melakukan pelecehan padaku ya?" Profe nyengir dengan wajah polos, "Tidak atau belum?"

"PROFE!"

Suara tawa Profe terdengar begitu halus dan lembut di telinganya.

* * *

Langkah mereka beradu perlahan, mendekati dungeon yang terlihat megah. Dan pintu terbuka lebar, Profe kagum sejenak menatapnya, tapi kemudian serius kembali. Ia menggenggam _riffle_ kesayangannya erat, sementara suara tipis langkah mereka maju, lurus, menuju satu pintu besar yang akan terbuka hanya kepada mereka yang siap mati.

Dan disinilah mereka, menelan ludah, berusaha membuang rasa takut yang sangat manusiawi mengenai kematian, yang sebenarnya setiap saat telah benar-benar menggantungkan diri di leher mereka, tinggal tunggu langkah meloncat yang putus asa, dan hap! Kematian memperoleh mangsa.

Kematian di dunia ini, hanyalah sebuah hal yang singkat. Tidak perlu ada banyangan berdarah-darah ketika tusukan pedang atau peluru menghujam badan, yang terjadi hanyalah gapaian tangan dan wajah terkejut—HP yang semakin berkurang, lalu tubuh mereka pecah jadi kristal yang membubung ke udara. Mati. Itulah kematian dari dunia ini. Dan mereka tidak kembali kemana-mana. Mereka tidak _respawn_ ke dunia ini ataupun hidup di dunia sana. Intinya mereka benar-benar 'menghilang'. Keberadaan mereka saat ini sebenarnya nyatanya seperti hantu yang hidup. Percaya tidak percaya, kembali atau tidak mereka sendiri tidak pernah tahu, tapi yang mereka lakukan hanyalah berusaha dengan apa yang mereka bisa.

"Apa kau takut mati, Profe?" Fest menatap lurus ke depan, pintu dungeon bergetar, perlahan terbuka. Sangat perlahan.

"... tidak. Aku lebih takut... kalau orang yang mencintaiku terluka. Dan... mati. Aku takut... _dilupakan_. Melebihi mati."

_HP Bar_ masih penuh—_experience point_ masih berfungsi dan _item_ mereka masih baik-baik saja, tapi kaki mereka seolah lemas ketika cahaya mulai tampak. Tepat ketika kata-kata Profe berakhir, pintu terbuka lebar, menampakkan ruangan kosong. Sesuai perkiraan mereka. Langkah kaki berderap satu persatu, menuju bagian masing-masing. Profe dan Fest di bagian kedua dari depan. Di depan mereka, Rilect dan seorang yang lebih pendek berambut cokelat tua berdiri tegak. Berpasangan, mereka akan melakukan _switch_. Pergantian ini diperlukan agar lebih sedikit angka kematian yang dihasilkan. Mereka yang sudah hadir disini, di garis depan, adalah mereka yang terpilih. Yang terlatih, yang punya pengalaman lebih banyak dari player biasa.

Ada gumaman yang lolos dari bibir Fest, "... aku takut, Profe."

"... semua juga, Fest."

"Tapi... Kita tidak boleh mati di sini."

Mereka adalah penyerang garis depan, siap mati untuk kebaikan semua orang.

"Muncul," Rilect berkedip dan seberkas cahaya muncul. Semua nampak siaga. Cahaya aneh itu berpendar, _monster akan muncul_, pikir mereka.

Tapi ini aneh, Profe bergumam dalam hatinya. Merasakan kilatan-kilatan memasuki kepalanya dengan cepat, _zaiphon_ sepenuh hati ia pendarkan lewat tangannya. Tattoo-nya bercahaya, dan cahaya ini... sama persis dengan apa yang ia rasakan dengan musuh itu.

Lembut, keperakan, dan halus. Ini aneh.

Harusnya... harusnya aura monster, utamanya bos di tiap lantai punya aura yang lebih mencekam. Tapi ini... terlalu lembut. Ini malah terasa lebih menakutkan. Lebih dari itu, memang, hal ini terlalu ganjil, terlalu aneh. Harusnya tidak seperti ini. Ada yang salah di sini. Profe hanya bisa berharap ini adalah keanehan yang akan menyelamatkan mereka.

"Ini aneh. Aneh sekali kan..." anak di depannya menggumam kecil, ia merasakannya, rupanya. Mata zambrud anak itu memperhatikan cahaya yang memudar lalu memekik kecil dengan mata melebar.

"Tidak mungkin." Profe memperhatikannya. Fest juga demikian. Dan semuanya lebih aneh lagi ketika...

_Dia _muncul.

"Yo!" suara aneh, lembut, dan tak terduga muncul dari cahaya yang mulai memudar.

Profe membeku di tempat, rasa takutnya semakin besar. Ditambah lagi dengan seluruh kerumitan situasi ini, semuanya membuatnya semakin kesulitan berpikir. Ia kenal, Tuhan... Demi apapun, ia tahu suara apa ini. Tidak, ia selalu tahu suara ini.

"Aku sudah menunggu kalian, petarung!" ia melebarkan kedua tangannya, tepat ketika seluruh bagian tubuhnya nampak jelas dari pendaran afeksi cahaya.

Profe bergumam tertahan, pelan, "Tidak... mungkin." Matanya melebar dan dia tahu semuanya salah.

Ini salah. Ini salah.

Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin—

"—tidak mungkin KAU masih **HIDUP**!"

* * *

**-to be continue-**

* * *

_**Author's Note : **_

Hello there! Berjumpa lagi dengan author abal ini, ehehe. Maaf lama sekali apdetnya, saya terkena WB yang tak kunjung berakhir (halah) dan ini adalah salah satu hasil WB ini. Maaf banget jadi kacau dan kurang dapet feelnya, saya beneran kacau saat ngetik. Apapun itu, saya hanya berusaha memberikan yang terbaik :'D semoga menikmati ya!

Chapter ini terasa abstrak sekali buat saya OTL anyway, saya pake nama 'Ghost' para Bishop ya. Jadi jangan tertipu kalau Profe atau Fest atau Rilect itu yang di zaman raggs war. Mereka keturunannya (?) alias Lab, Castor, dls. Hehe, itu istilahnya cuma code-name aja :D

Terimakasih untuk teman-teman yang sudah mereview chapter sebelumnya. Trims juga untuk review di fic oneshot saya yang lainnya! Semangat kalian selalu membuat saya selalu berusaha untuk berkarya!

Especially for **Kujo Kazusa, Minecchin, Lilyrin, Haruhi Tya,** dan semuanya yang sudah mau mampir kemari!

* * *

**Preview next chapter :**

"LAWAN! LAWAN PROFE!"

_**Aku hanya tidak mau mengingatnya**_**.**

"Aku... tidak sudi mengingatmu, mengenalmu, atau apapun itu, Lab."

_**Aku benci ini**_**.**

"DENGARKAN AKU! KAU PANTAS HIDUP! KAU TIDAK BOLEH—"

_**Aku—**_

Suara tembakan membelah udara. Darah mengucur meski bukan yang sebenarnya.

Sekarang, mari kita saling menebak, darah siapa yang ada di lantai?


	5. Chapter 4 - Saving Myself

Ia masih mengingatnya.

(_tentu saja ia mengingatnya, ini kenangannya—bukan milik orang lain_)

Ia hanyalah bocah laki-laki yang senang berada di taman, membuat teh, dan berteman dengan bunga-bunga (oh, salahkan ayah dan ibu yang bercerai karena masalah mereka sendiri tanpa memikirkan ada orang lain dalam hidup mereka). Ia menjadi anak yang pendiam, lebih suka menampakkan senyum (_aku tidak mau cari masalah dengan kalian_), dan lemah untuk menghadapi orang lain (lihatlah, dia hanya diam ketika di bukunya penuh tulisan berbau makian). Sahabatnya tidak banyak, selain bunga-bunga yang ia tumbuhkan dengan tangannya, hanya dua orang—seorang laki-laki seumuran dengannya dan perempuan cantik yang lebih muda senantiasa menemaninya. Membawa mainan-mainan kecil mereka ke dalam rumah kaca mini keluarganya. Mereka seringkali tertawa sehingga ia sendiri tidak tahu kapan mereka bisa merasakan emosi lainnya selain bahagia.

Setiap detik, setiap menit, setiap jam yang berlalu adalah waktu yang berharga.

Demi ibu dan ayah yang tidak pernah mencintainya, ia bersumpah dalam hati dan ia berbisik kepada mereka semua di malam hari ketika lelaki kecil itu tertidur memeluk si adik perempuan yang seringkali tersenyum padanya dengan tulus, "Lem, Lirin—aku akan melindungi kalian. Aku janji." _Janji demi hidupku_, tambahnya dalam hati.

(_tapi, ia tak pernah tahu, jadinya akan seperti ini_)

Lirin cantik akan tidur dalam peti, putri yang sempurna jauh menghilang—bermeter-meter di bawah tanah dari kakinya menjejak saat ini.

Dan Lem berteriak marah padanya.

* * *

_standard disclaimer applied_

(( **start **))

* * *

"_VRMMORPG 07Line, direct link, start!"_

[ **right after that, the world changed forever** ]

* * *

"—tidak mungkin kau masih _HIDUP_!" Profe berteriak di luar kendalinya. Sesuatu yang aneh dan menyedihkan terbakar dalam dirinya, membuatnya berteriak spontan, tanpa pikiran—_bukan Profe yang biasanya_.

Fest dan semuanya tampak begitu bingung dengan situasi yang ditampilkan secara visual di hadapan mereka saat ini. Entah itu karena sosok _Monster_ itu adalah sosok manusia yang tampak _normal_, atau malah sosok Profe yang baru pertama kali ini memekikkan sesuatu tanpa pikir panjang dan tampak begitu marah. Keduanya adalah hal asing yang mereka hadapi—dan mereka, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"A-apa yang kau maksud masih hidup?" lelaki yang berdiri paling depan bersama Rilect bertanya, mata hijaunya menyiratkan rasa penasaran sekaligus panik di saat bersamaan.

Profe tidak menghiraukannya. _Dungeon_ itu kini tidak terasa seperti dunianya, ia tersedot ke dalam suatu ruang hampa dalam pikirannya. Dan yang kini ada dalam dirinya hanyalah rasa penyesalan yang bertubi-tubi. Ia memegangi kepalanya, tidak bisa menahan perasaan yang sejak lama tertidur di dalam dirinya, dibangkitkan secara paksa. Betisnya terasa lemas dan ia terduduk dengan sekujur tubuh gemetar.

"TETAP SIAGA!" Rilect berteriak agak keras—memberikan komando, berusaha agar prajurit garis depan tidak kacau dengan keadaan Profe yang nampak begitu aneh saat ini. Biasanya, lelaki yang notabene terlihat cantik itu akan menatap lawannya dengan serius, meski hanya dalam latih tanding atau persiapan menghadapi _dungeon boss_ sebelumnya, tapi kali ini, semua sungguh berbeda.

"Tenang, aku tidak akan menyakiti," sang _Monster_ yang harus mereka tantang bergerak perlahan mendekat. Semuanya mundur satu langkah, mengangkat senjata dengan siaga, separuh gemetar. Semuanya, kecuali Profe, "Asal dia—kalian serahkan padaku."

"_Uso_! Mana mungkin—" dan Rilect tidak dibiarkan menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dinding _dungeon_ yang kasar telah menjadi tempat mendarat punggungnya dengan amat keras.

Pekikan menyambut dari berbagai sisi ruangan, "R-Rilect—!"

Semua nampak bimbang. Mereka semua tahu kalau Profe adalah _senjata_ yang tangguh di garis depan, kalau ia sampai menghilang, maka semua ini—

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar samar, menyiratkan ketidaksetujuan maupun sebaliknya. Ada alasan-alasan konyol yang disebutkan, entah itu demi keselamatan semua, atau malah demi bebasnya mereka dari genggaman si _boss_ itu.

"Kalian tahu, dia pemilik adeniumnya. Kenapa kalian masih mau berteman dengannya? Dia istimewa, harusnya kalian bunuh dia, ambil bunganya, lalu jadilah kuat untuk menantang," _Monster_ serupa manusia berambut cokelat muda itu terkekeh pelan, "Iya, bukan, Kak Ilyu—ah, _Kak Profe_?"

_Kak?_

"Kau nggak mungkin masih hidup," Profe membuka matanya, di hadapannya yang berlutut, makhluk itu berdiri dengan angkuhnya, "_Lem_."

Suara-suara kembali muncul. Dari berbagai sisi ruangan, mereka nampak bingung, membicarakan kenapa sang Bos memanggil lelaki itu dengan tambahan 'Kak' dan kenapa si lelaki tahu nama _boss_ itu—dapat mengiranya. Bahkan Fest hanya terdiam, membatu di sebelah Profe. Jarak yang memisahkan mereka hanya tiga langkah, tapi sungguh—seolah ada dinding tak kasat mata yang menghalangi mereka. Bahkan, ingin bicara untuk sekedar memutus omong kosong ini, ia tidak mampu. Tentu saja, ini semua omong kosong, kan? Mana mungkin... mana mungkin _player _punya koneksi dengan _boss._ Apalagi... orang seperti Profe yang sangat membenci _Game Master_ dunia ini.

"Aku kembali untuk balas dendam. Kau harus mati," ada dengusan kecil yang lolos dari tenggorokkan _Monster_ yang disebut Lem oleh Profe.

Profe tertawa hampa, nada suaranya yang putus asa terdengar menyakitkan, "Kapan kau akan memaafkanku? Kau jadi hantu hidup berupa _program_, eh?"

"Tidak penting aku ini apa," suara Lem mendingin begitu cepat, "Pilihannya cuma dua, kau yang mati atau teman-teman—oh, bukan, _rekan_mu disini yang mati—_aku lupa kau tidak pernah punya teman_."

"I-itu tidak adil!" si mata _zambrud_ berekspresi kembali sebelum Profe sempat berkata, "Kau harusnya—"

Kata-kata itu tidak selesai, ia keburu terpental di sebelah Rilect yang masih berusaha untuk bangun. _Monster_ berwujud lelaki itu memberikan dengusan sebagai penyambung kalimat yang tidak selesai, "Ini _dungeon_ milikku. Tempatku. Kalian seenaknya datang ke dalam kandang singa. Kalian harus ikut aturanku." Ada nada dingin dan kejam dari suaranya.

Keheningan menyergap mereka semua. Profe mematahkannya dengan terbata.

"J-jangan—biar aku..."

"Ho, kak... kau memang selalu menghawatirkan orang lain ketimbang dirimu sendiri," Lem menyeringai sedikit, dari tangannya yang nampak bercahaya, sebuah pedang turun di tangannya, terlihat begitu besar dan menakutkan, "Tapi itu membuat orang lain membencimu, _sialan_! Aku tidak akan sudi—tidak akan pernah ingin mengingatmu! Oh, dan," nada marah barusan menurun sedikit tatkala tatapannya beralih sesaat, "Kalian boleh pergi setelah menyaksikan ia mati di sini—" ia mengayunkan pedangnya ke atas, Profe menutup mata, dalam sekejap mata ada suara desing angin, pekikan tak tega, dan—

DUASH!

(_tik, tik, tik, tik—_)

Ayo kita bertaruh, tetesan darah imajiner siapa yang ada di lantai?

* * *

;;

* * *

"Kak Ilyushaaa! Kak Ilyushaaaa!" bocah berambut cokelat muda itu berlari-lari kecil menuju ruangan tempat si rambut _lilac_ berada, menanam bunga-bunga kesayangan seperti biasa.

"Lem?" lelaki berambut lilac pendek ikal itu memberikan tatapan bertanya ketika sang bocah menubruknya dalam satu pelukan, "Ada apa? Tumben tidak bersama Lirin?"

Yang dipanggil Lem tersenyum lebar setelah menatap si 'Kakak' dengan tatapan polos, "Lirin nanti ke sini! Kak Ilyusha! Aku bawa _game_ baru!"

"Eeeh? _Geemu_? Kau tidak boleh banyak main _game_, kata mamamu, nanti kau sulit belajar!" Ilyusha memberikan tatapan menyelidik, tangannya menata bunga-bunga yang baru saja ditambah pupuk dan tanah.

Lem memberengut, berkilah, "Kak—ayolah! _Mou_!"

Ilyusha tidak tahan untuk menolak, jadi ia menghela nafas dan mengangguk, "Kita hanya main satu jam, oke? Setelahnya, kau boleh bawa buku matematikamu kemari."

"OKE!" Lem terlihat girang. 'Kakak'—bukan, hanya seseorang yang dianggapnya sebagai kakak itu mungkin hanya beda usia dua tahun, tapi Lem sangat senang—euforia masa kecil yang akan sulit ia temukan ketika dewasa nanti.

Ilyusha merapikan rambutnya yang warnanya nyaris berwarna putih, hanya ada corak sedikit keunguan dan agak pucat—jadi tidak benar-benar berwarna putih. Bola mata yang sewarna dengan rambutnya itu menunjukkan kelembutan, juga rasa tanggung jawab, sekaligus sayang yang besar. Ia membersihkan tangannya yang putih pucat dan kurus. Banyak yang menyangka Ilyusha seorang perempuan, maka itu ia sering sekali dikerjai oleh Lem dan Lirin untuk memakai pakaian perempuan—tapi Ilyusha tidak terlalu masalah karena adik-adiknya hanya bermaksud menjahilinya. Dia tahu, bahkan orang tuanya sendiri sering menyebutnya lebih cantik ketimbang gagah. Ia hanya mengerucutkan bibir kala mendengarnya.

"Kak Ilyusha! Kak Lem!" Lirin datang, si cantik kecil berambut merah bergradasi agak gelap itu mendatangi mereka di tempat yang sama—rumah kaca kesayangan Ilyusha. Mereka memang tinggal berdekatan. Rumah mereka hanya berjarak tidak sampai sepuluh langkah dari depan pagarnya, jadi tidak masalah, bukan?

"Li-rin!" Ilyusha menggendongnya tinggi, dan Lirin tertawa lebar.

"Kak Ilyusha _jahil_! Lirin mau turun! Mau main bersama!" bibir mungil Lirin—adik kandung Lem—mengoceh panjang lebar setelahnya. Beda usianya dengan Lem hanya tiga tahun.

Ilyusha hanya tersenyum tipis, ia berjalan menuju kursi, sementara Lem mengikutinya—membawa sebuah konsol mini yang biasa ia bawa kemana-mana. Lirin duduk di pangkuannya, sementara Lem ada di sebelahnya. Tempat duduk itu adalah rangkaian akar pohon-pohon yang kuat di sekitar rumah kaca itu. Ilyusha membentuknya dengan sentuhan keahliannya dalam berkebun, dan akar itu menjadi tempat yang kuat untuk diduduki dua sampai empat orang.

Lem membagi salah satu stik konsolnya pada Ilyusha, memegang satunya lagi untuk dirinya sendiri, bermaksud untuk bermain salah satu _game_ yang ada dalam konsol mini kesayangannya. Ia menyalakannya, dan konsol itu memberikan cahaya, membentuk suatu layar segi panjang dengan ukuran cukup besar. Kerapatan partikel udara di dalam rumah kaca yang jarang berangin kencang dan teduh itu membuat keadaan layar _fotopartikel_ lebih konsisten.

"_Game_ apa yang mau kau mainkan?"

"_Game horror_!" Lem berteriak antusias dan Lirin merengut. Lem menjulurkan lidahnya pada si adik kecil.

"Nanti malam Lirin nggak bisa tidur, Kak Ilyusha. Kak Lem jahat!" kerucut di bibir Lirin semakin tinggi saja. Ilyusha tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Memangnya nanti malam Lem juga akan bisa tidur ya?" Ilyusha bertanya jahil, membuat Lem sukses memberinya sikutan di pinggang dengan tampang '_kak-ilyusha-jahat_'. Ilyusha meringis sakit sambil memasang cengiran tipis di wajahnya, lalu ia menepuk kepala adik-adiknya yang tersayang.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungi kalian. "

Lem dan Lirin merasakan kehangatan dan kesungguhan dari sana. Lem adalah yang pertama kali mencoba bertanya, "Apa itu benar? Bagaimana kalau kakak mati?"  
Ilyusha diam sejenak sambil berusaha tersenyum, "Aku tahu suatu saat nanti, aku akan meninggalkan kalian, tapi aku akan lebih takut membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalian ketika aku tiada." _[1]_

Lirin malah bersembunyi dalam pelukannya, Ilyusha hanya tertawa pelan sambil mengelus kepala kecil itu. Lem menyembunyikan wajahnya, berusaha agar rasa terharunya barusan dapat disembunyikan dari lelaki yang lebih tua.

Ilyusha hanya tertawa, dan ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Ayo kita main!"

"_Osh!_"

* * *

;;

* * *

"Sial—"

Profe menghantam lantai dengan keras, ia merasakan dua tangan meregapnya dengan erat dan ia menemukan luka besar di sana—tepat di lengan yang sama (_tidak, tidak, bukan lengannya_), yang mendorongnya tanpa ampun untuk tak jatuh menjadi kepingan-kepingan yang tidak akan pernah kembali kemana-mana, tidak dunia nyata, tidak juga di sini. Singkatnya, mati sia-sia.

"SEMUANYA! KEMBALI KE FORMASI AWAL!" Profe merasakan orang itu bangkit sesaat sebelum berteriak memberikan komando yang sempat menghilang. "_Switch_ posisiku dan Profe! Lawan bos! Jangan sia-siakan latihan dan persiapan kita sebagai anggota garis depan!"

Lalu orasi itu ditanggapi dengan sejuta langkah kaki yang berusaha mengangkat senjata mereka tinggi-tinggi. _Monster_ itu terlihat marah—jengkel dengan keadaan ini.

"Fest—Fest—apa..." ia baru menyadari, lengan yang terluka parah itu adalah milik Fest. Kacamata lelaki itu berkilat tajam sebelum menatapnya, "Oh, harusnya kau biarkan saja aku—"

Dalam satu detik yang singkat, Fest menamparnya telak di pipi.

Dan ia merasakan sesuatu akan meledak dalam dirinya, "_Apa maksudmu?!_ Aku berusaha menyelamatkan—"

"Jangan sok jadi pahlawan! Kau cuma pecundang _hipokrit_, Profe!" Fest menanggalkan nada sopannya, suaranya mendadak keras dan benar-benar menakutkan. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram pundak lelaki di hadapannya, berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit yang dengan anehnya dapat ia rasakan. _Nerve gear_ memang memberikan dampak yang luas dalam game ini, _dexterity_ _[2]_ mereka bahkan mampu diukur dari kenyataan yang ada. Singkatnya, tidak ada yang bisa dipalsukan dalam _game_ ini. Semua berdasar pada kekuatan awal dan luka hati yang membuat mereka harus menjadi lebih dan lebih dari apapun dan siapapun.

"Dengar, aku tidak punya waktu banyak untuk menasehatimu, Profe! Jadi dengar, lawan ketakutanmu itu. Entah siapapun dia, aku yakin kau mengenalnya dengan baik. Aku percaya itu. Kalaupun seperti katamu dia tak mungkin ada di sini, berarti dia palsu, kan? Dia hanya program tambahan di dalam game untuk mengecoh kita, jadi—"

"Diam, Fest! Diam! Kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya—"

"_Aku sungguh tidak tahu!_" Fest balas berteriak, nampak frustasi menghadapi betapa keraskepalanya Profe, "Aku memang tidak tahu—tapi kalau ini memang sesuatu yang membuatmu takut—entah apa yang bisa kuistilahkan untuk menyebutnya. Entah datang dari mana, lawan, Profe! Lawan! Kau pantas hidup untuk semuanya!"

"Aku hanya tidak mau mengingatnya, Fest!"

Fest mendengus marah, frustasi dengan rekannya, "Dengar, aku tidak punya banyak waktu," ia mengambil sebuah _item healing_ dalam _inventory_-nya dan meng_-initialize_-nya agar masuk ke dalam _avatar_nya sebagai pemulih _HP_ yang menurun 20% karena serangan sebelumnya, "Tapi... Percayalah padaku. Teman-teman kita sedang bertarung, kita harus _switch_ dengan mereka. Pinjamkan kekuatanmu, kumohon. Tolong dengar aku, kau pantas hidup. Bertarunglah. Kita harus hidup demi orang-orang yang menunggu—"

"KAU TIDAK TAHU KALAU AKULAH YANG MEMBUNUH LIRIN!" Profe meledak.

"LAWAN KALAU BEGITU!" Fest menghabiskan suaranya, "Tidak ada gunanya kau menghakimi masa lalu, demi Tuhan... demi keberadaan kita di dalam _survival game_ ini—"

_**BRAK!**_

Ada hempasan kuat yang membuat semua terlempar jauh ke dinding di belakang mereka, tidak terkecuali Profe dan Fest yang asik berdebat. Rasa tulang yang bergeser dan seolah retak—istilah dunia nyata—terasa menyakitkan, terdengar dari suaranya. Lalu derap langkah kaki Lem yang sudah berubah menjadi separuh _Monster_ dengan tanduk dan sayap hitam di bagian sebelah tubuhnya yang sudah memutih sepenuhnya itu mendekati Profe dengan tatapan tajam. Sebelah matanya sudah berubah. Warna hitam. Seutuhnya hitam. Bahu Profe mengedik takut—ini _mengerikanmengerikan__**mengerikan**_—

Pedangnya teracung ke leher lelaki berambut _lilac—_kedua mata Profe membulat, "AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH SUDI MENGINGATMU!"

Sementara bersamaan dengan itu pula, suara Fest menghantam gendang telinganya—juga dengan suara teman-temannya yang lain.

"_LAWAN!_"

"PROFE!"

CRASH!

Ayo bertaruh sekali lagi,_ sayang_, suara senjata siapakah yang bergema di sana?

* * *

;;

* * *

Ilyusha membungkuk untuk menaruh Lirin pada kasurnya, dan Lem di tempat tidur yang lainnya. Masih di kamar yang sama. Mereka nampak lelah setelah _game_ itu dimainkan. Benar-benar tampak lelah setelah seharian penuh ini. Jadi, Ilyusha memutuskan untuk membawa mereka kembali ke kamar dalam _mansion_ besar rumah mereka. Ilyusha mengusap-usap kepala Lirin. Sesekali melirik ke arah Lem yang mengigaukan sesuatu seperti saat mereka bermain _game_ barusan.

Bulan menggantung di langit, tertutup awan hitam. Ilyusha memandangnya dengan helaan nafas. Besok akan ada banyak hal baru lagi, jadi pasti akan banyak hal yang menyenangkan untuk dilakukan besok. Lagipula ini sudah malam, sebaiknya—

DHUAR!

Seluruh rumah bergetar dan Ilyusha terjengkang dari tempatnya berdiri. Lirin dan Lem bangun dalam sekejap dan mereka menghampiri tempat Ilyusha terduduk, meringkuk dengan takut.

Ilyusha berusaha untuk tenang, tapi sebuah teriakkan memekak _membran timpani_ mereka.

"KYA!"

"I-itu suara Mama!" teriak Lirin spontan penuh ketakutan, hampir menjerit mendengar suara lainnya yang berteriak lalu tak pernah terdengar lagi. Ilyusha memeluk kedua anak itu erat-erat untuk menenangkan mereka, lalu ia berdiri meski tahu kakinya kebas dan gemetar penuh ketakutan. Asap dan warna merah api mulai terlihat dari bawah dan suara debuman keras muncul lagi.

"K-kak—api—" hal itu membuat Ilyusha melongok dari jendela mereka. Matanya membulat sempurna.

_Tidak, tidak... mungkinkah barusan itu bom? Barusan itu penjahat—atau apa?_

"L-Lirin, Lem, ayo kita pergi. Kita harus selamat..." ia menaikkan keduanya dalam gendongan. Ia tidak pernah tahu kapan ia bisa sekuat ini menggendong kedua anak itu, tapi pada akhirnya ia harus memaksakan kedua lengan kurus dan kaki yang sama kurusnya itu untuk berlari dari tempat ini. Asap mulai mengganggu jalan nafas dan pengelihatannya. Ia melewati koridor demi koridor, tapi semuanya sudah diboikot oleh api. Dia harus kemana? _Dia harus kemana_?!—pandangannya kabur—tapi anak-anak ini harus selamat—

"Kak?! Kak Ilyusha!" Lem dan Lirin menatapnya takut sekaligus khawatir, "kita tidak bisa kemana-mana—lantai bawah sudah habis... apinya.. naik—"

"_Uhuk_—kita harus selamat—harus—"

"Sebenarnya ada cara untuk selamat, tapi kita akan _bermain_. Seperti _game_ yang sering anak-anak seperti kalian mainkan."

Ilyusha menoleh diantara batuknya. Ia bisa melihat seseorang berperawakan tinggi dengan topeng menutupi wajahnya berdiri di sana. Ada satu jendela di sana dengan satu tali dan tempat—semacam _lift_, yang bisa dinaiki untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Ilyusha nampak bersyukur, tapi orang aneh itu menyeringai.

"Hanya satu orang. Satu harus tetap disini. Dan satu lagi harus memberikan harta untuk kami."

Matanya lagi-lagi sempurna membulat—_jangan bilang, lelaki ini penjahat_—oh, tidak, _dia memang penjahat_, di tangannya ada pisau berlumuran darah. Lirin dan Lem mulai nampak ketakutan.

"K-kumohon, dua orang. B-biar mereka selamat. Aku akan ada di sini!"

Ada kekehan dari lelaki itu, "Naif. Mana bisa. Aturannya sudah ditentukan—" asap mulai membuat pernafasan Ilyusha kacau. Ia bisa merasakannya. Penyakit paru-parunya tidak pernah baik meski sudah bertahun-tahun dengan pengobatan.

"Kak!" Lirin dan Lem nampak khawatir.

Lem memekik, "Lirin yang turun ke sana. Aku yang akan cari hartanya—"

"Tapi—"

"Tidak! Kak Lem yang naik!" Lirin menangis dengan kata-katanya, "Lirin yakin mama masih disini, Lirin mau menunggu mama, jadi kak Ilyusha, carikan Mama ya? Kak Lem—"

"Lirin, tapi—" suara batuk Ilyusha semakin parah, tubuhnya terasa kian lemas.

"KYAA!" Tanpa basa-basi, lelaki asing itu tidak membiarkan mereka berdebat lebih lama. Ia menarik Lirin dalam cengkeramannya, mengacungkan pisau agar gadis itu diam, dan melempar Lem ke arah _lift_ sederhana untuk penyelamatan itu.

"LIRIN!" _oh tidak... oh tidak..._

"KAK ILYUSHA!"  
Lem tidak mampu berteriak, suaranya tidak sampai. _Lift_ itu sudah membawanya pergi jauh.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan demi adikmu ini?"

Ilyusha tidak memberikan jawaban, tapi ia merogoh semua yang ia punya—yang berharga dari dalam kantongnya, "Apa ini belum—"

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak!" lelaki itu menggores pipi Lirin cukup dalam, dan Ilyusha menangis dalam hatinya melihat adik kecilnya di sana tanpa perlindungan apapun—Lirin menangis, _sakit, sakit, kak_. Tuhan, _ia harus—harus..._

"Berikan aku waktu!" ia memekik diantara batuknya, berlari ke ruangan-ruangan yang masih bisa ia jangkau—

"Kak Ilyusha, bawakan aku mama!" Lirin berteriak diantara isaknya. Ilyusha berusaha tersenyum, meraih apapun yang bisa ia gapai di seluruh koridor itu.

Ia membuka seluruhnya. Seluruh pintu kamar yang belum dilahap api. Hingga sampailah ia di ruangan paling ujung. Tapi, ketika ia membuka pintu kamar yang ia kenali sebagai kamar orang tua dua anak itu—ia hanya menemukan genangan darah. Dan dua tubuh yang tidak lagi bernyawa—ayah-ibu Lirin dan Lem. Diantara batuk yang menyiksanya, ia ikut menutup hidungnya, berusaha menghilangkan bau anyir darah yang merasuk perlahan ke dalam olfaktorinya. Tidak... _Tidak..._ dia tidak akan bisa membawa sang bunda kepada Lirin. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, ini akan merusak mentalnya.

Oh Tuhan... barang berharga—oh iya, barang berharga—apa yang bisa... demi keselamatan anak itu, apa yang bisa—

"KYAAAAA! KAK IL—" ada jeritan memilukan dan Ilyusha tahu itu bukan hal yang baik. Ia melirik apapun yang bisa diambilnya, meliha perhiasan menggantung di tubuh perempuan yang mati di lantai. Lantas ia berlari membawa kalung dan perhiasan seadanya dari apa yang tersisa di tubuh orangtua Lirin dan menapakkan kakinya untuk berlari secepat yang ia bisa dengan kapasitas paru-parunya—yang kini kian menurun. Ia merasakan keringat dingin bertetesan dari pelipisnya. Pandangannya mulai kabur—ia seolah akan kehilangan kesadaran...

—_tidak, harus kembali atau Lirin akan..._

(tapi yang ia temui hanya tubuh Lirin yang tak lagi bernyawa. Pisau menancap di atas jantungnya. Perhiasan itu jatuh sia-sia di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Dan pria asing itu telah menghilang, membiarkan Lirin seperti boneka yang terbuang, diam dan mendingin di sana)

"LIRIN! LIRIN!" ia berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga, sekuat yang ia bisa. Tapi, tidak ada yang lolos dari tenggorokkan Lirin yang menatap kosong pada Ilyusha. Ia menangis—menangis sekeras yang ia bisa, menarik tubuh dingin Lirin dalam dekapan (_"Maafkan aku, maafmaafmaafmaaf!"_). Ia sudah tidak punya apapun lagi... jendela itu masih terbuka lebar dan api sudah berada di sekeliling mereka, nyaris membakar pakaiannya. Jadi yang tersisa hanyalah satu.

"_Bye bye, world._"

(Ia melompat dari jendela lantai tiga, dengan Lirin dalam dekapannya, dengan api menyambar di belakangnya.)

* * *

;;

* * *

Ada sabit yang terlempar, memotong tangan si _Monster_, tepat ketika ujung pedang miliknya sudah nyaris mencapai leher Profe yang tenggelam dalam ketakutannya.

"A-a—pa lagi—"

Seorang pirang maju untuk mengalihkan _Monster_ itu, sabit itu sepertinya miliknya. Dan geraman si rambut cokelat yang lebih pendek bergema, "Zehel! Kau telat, _brengsek_!"  
"Sial, maaf sekali, _kuso gaki_. Cewek diluar terlalu cantik. _NPC_-nya terlalu menggodaku."

Lem menggeram marah, ia tidak bisa beregenerasi, sementara sebelah lengannya putus karena lelaki di hadapannya ini.

Profe menatap semua dengan tatapan nanar, dua kali dia diselamatkan di dunia ini—dua kali dia diselamatkan dari keinginannya untuk menyerah, dan semuanya kini bangkit lagi—menyerang dengan kekuatan yang mereka punya, sebisanya.

"K-kenapa..."

"Dengar, Profe," Fest kini sudah terlihat lebih baik, ia sekali lagi mengguncang bahu Profe—matanya lurus menatap pada Profe, "Kita harus bertarung. Kita harus kuat. Apapun penyesalan kita—apapun itu, ini dunia yang baru untuk memulainya kembali. Dan—" ia menggantung kata-katanya, "—sekalipun kau yang membunuh Lirin atau siapalah itu—_aku yakin_, kau tidak pernah menginginkannya."

Fest berdiri meninggalkan Profe di sana. Lelaki berkacamata itu lantas mengeluarkan sabitnya yang cukup besar, bersama lelaki yang dipanggil Zehel barusan, melakukan_ switch_ bertubi-tubi. Meski ia tahu, Fest mengerang frustasi karena bahkan setelah lengan _Monster_ itu putus sebelah, _HP_-_boss_ tidak menurun drastis. Hanya 30% dari keadaannya semula.

"INI DUNIA MILIK PROFE!" raung Rilect dari kejauhan, mengonklusikan satu hal— "_Monster_ itu seolah menarik Profe untuk menyerah—jangan-jangan ini—"

"Kalau begitu biarkan Profe yang menembak dalam satu serangan fatal!" Fest balas berteriak. _HP_ _Monster_ itu baru mencapai separo dari keadaan utuhnya. Ia mulai terlihat lelah. _Monster_ ini bergerak terlalu cepat.

"_Player_ pintar," Lem berkata seolah ini adalah cerita biasa—ada cengiran aneh yang tertempel di wajahnya, "Kalian bisa menebaknya ya? Ini masa lalu pemain itu—jadi hanya dia yang bisa melumpuhkanku— tapi dia takkan bisa berdiri lagi, _dia takkan bisa_—"

Fest meraung, "Profe! Kumohon!"

Dan Profe mengangkat wajahnya dengan tegang. Lamunannya buyar.

Apakah kali ini... ia akan membayarnya? _Apakah kali ini—ia bisa menuntaskan masa lalunya?_

"DIA TIDAK AKAN—"

"... diam." Nada dingin menghiasi suara Profe, menyambut teriakan Lem yang terus menyerang kawan-kawannya.

Profe mengambil langkah pertama setelah ia berdiri tegak. Dua riffle ada di tangannya, keluar dari inventory.

"PROFE!" Fest berteriak penuh harap. Lelaki kacamata itu memberikan satu anggukan pada Zehel dan yang lain untuk memberikan jalan. Bagaimanapun, yang bisa menuntaskan semua ini—kalau benar kata _Monster_ itu—hanya Profe... hanya Profe seorang.

"Maaf terlambat—_sniper_ akan menembak dengan tenaga penuh," ia bergumam, mengangkat wajahnya yang sebelumnya diliputi kesuraman, berganti dengan tatapan yang berusaha untuk berani.

Bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Ia punya banyak orang yang percaya padanya. Kalaupun tidak ada di dunia nyata, tidak masalah—di dunia maya, di dunia game virtual brengsek ini, dia masih bisa menemukan mereka. Mereka yang lebih mengerti dirinya, ketakutannya—luka hatinya—

"Mereka _teman-teman_ku—bukan hanya sekedar _rekan_ku."

"Masa bodoh apa yang kau katakan—"

"_Target locked_." Profe menanamkan satu fokus pada tubuh Lem, semua pemain sudah memberikan segenap tanda, "_Ready_."

"Brengsek kau, Kak! Kau buat Lirin mati—kau buat—"

Profe menatap Lem dengan tatapan sedih sekaligus nanar, "Kalau memang aku yang membunuhnya, _maafkan aku_, Lem. Tapi, aku percaya bahwa kau tahu, aku **tidak akan** pernah melakukannya—aku selalu... _melindungi kalian_."

"KAU—"

"Aku takut mati. Tapi... aku lebih takut membayangkan jadinya dirimu dan Lirin ketika aku tak ada. Dan ternyata—_jadinya seperti ini_."

"LIRIN—"

"_Sayonara_, Lem," Profe menarik pelatuknya, sisa pemain tiarap tanpa aba-aba.

"AAA—"

Suara berpuluh _bullet_ dari dua pasang _riffle_ bergema di udara.

Satu_ bullet_ terakhir berisi sebuah _petal_ adenium miliknya, sasaran tepat di kepala sang _Monster_ yang hampir tak lagi berdaya.

("_Hontou ni, gomen ne_, Lem.")

Dan pecahan kristal kehidupan—sekali lagi pecah dan menghilang untuk selamanya.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

[1] kata-kata dari manga yang ditujukan kepada Lem

_[2] Dexterity : Kelincahan_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

HALO! HAHAHA! Akhirnya lantai pertama beres! Maaf panjang banget, saya memang pasang target chapter ini harus sudah ketemu Zehel dan naik satu lantai eue Maaf gaya penceritaan saya yang aneh dan pasaran. Anyway, saya nikmatin banget ngetik chapter ini (meski nggak tahu jadinya gimana menurut reader), hehe. Intinya... yah, chapter ini menjawab beberapa pertanyaan di chapter lalu meski menimbulkan pertanyaan baru di chapter selanjutnya TwT

Oke, concrit akan sangat mendukung! Saya tunggu untuk kelanjutan chapter berikutnya!

_Love,_

Mei :3

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER **

**Jadi, **_**Monster**_** itu masa lalumu?**

"_Aku sendiri, tidak tahu kenapa dungeon ini berasal dari masalaluku."_

**Maaf sudah membuat kalian semua khawatir.**

"_Tidak apa. Aku senang, kau menyadarinya."_

**Teman baru, eh?**

"_Aku? Zehel. Yang cebol ini Tiashe."_

**Jadi, **_**dungeon**_** kedua ini—seperti apa?**


End file.
